1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method and a configuration of a terminal for supporting a Rich Communication Suite (RCS) and a Voice Over Long Term Evolution (VoLTE) service in a terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, due to the growth of Long Term Evolution (LTE) networks, the introduction of User Equipment (UE)_that can access LTE networks to use data services has been accelerated. A VoLTE service, which supports voice calls using an LTE network, has also recently been developed. The VoLTE service, which is a Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) service using an LTE network, provides excellent sound quality, as compared to voice communication services using a circuit network according to the related art. Various additional services, including video calls with a high level of picture quality, as well as voice communication services, can also be realized through the VoLTE service.
Due to the development of mobile communications, the users of UEs currently use UEs for various purposes, in addition to simple voice calls. Accordingly, Global System for Mobile Communications Association (GSMA) has suggested a Rich Communication Suite (RCS) service, which provides various communication features to the UE users through communication networks. The RCS service integrates images, Short Message Services (SMSs), chatting, file sharing, as well voice communications, through communication networks, in a manner such that these services may be used collectively. For example, the RCS service may provide an enriched call feature for sharing multimedia files, such as videos or photos during a voice call, an enhanced phonebook feature for acquiring information of a communication counterpart registered in an address book in real time, and an enriched messaging feature for sharing files during chatting. Implementation of the RCS service has started in Europe and is scheduled to expand worldwide to other areas including Korea and the Americas.
Accordingly, studies with respect to UEs that may provide an RCS service together with a VoLTE service have been expanded.